Godfather
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: When Padme becomes pregnant with the twins, she comes up with a plan for Anakin to pose as their godfather. But when a certain someone lets the secret slip, will all take a turn for the worse?
1. Default Chapter

Alright, this story takes place where _Revenge of the Sith _would come in. I hate the idea of Anakin being Vader, so here is my story. It begins on Padmé and Anakin's fourth anniversary. In the third segment, Anakin has just returned from an assignment on Hoth with Obi-Wan.

**Godfather**

**by Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter One**

"Can you believe it?" Padmé sighed, delicately tracing her husband's muscles with her finger. "We've been married for four whole years."

Anakin moaned, pulling his beautiful wife of four years closer to him.

"Four, very long, wonderful years." Padmé continued, before reaching towards her husband's belt.

**Two Months Later**

"I'm what!" Senator Padmé Amidala shrieked throughout the hospital.

"You're pregnant." the healer repeated.

"N-no." Padmé stuttered. "I heard you, it's just…how?"

"Well…" the healer began. "When a man and a woman, usually married, mind you, love each other very much-"

Padmé shuddered at the thought. "I know how a woman gets pregnant, thank you very much." she snapped. "What I don't know is how the sith _I_ got pregnant."

"Well Senator, you must have-"

"Oh my gosh!" Padmé shrieked. "Just shut the force up already!"

With that the senator picked up the papers of the healer's desk and fled the room.

**One Month Later**

"Ani, I'm pregnant. Anakin, We're having a baby. Ani, how do you feel about kids? Anakin,-"

"Yes."

Padmé jumped, trying to regain her breath.

"Ani." she spoke up.

"Yes Padmé? Did you have something to tell me?" Anakin replied.

"Er…" Padmé began.

"Oh, and in answer to how I feel about kids-I love them."

Padmé giggled. "How much did you hear?" she asked her husband, a smirk on her face.

"Enough." Anakin answered. "How far are you?"

Padmé burst out laughing at his question.

"Well gee Ani. If I wasn't pregnant last time you were here, and you haven't been here since…"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm blonde!" Anakin retorted.

"Three months Ani." Padmé sighed. "Three months."

"And you haven't told me?"

"Ani, I just found out a month ago, and I've been trying to figure out how to tell you ever since."

This time it was Anakin's turn to laugh. "The original '_I'm Pregnant_' would have done."

"Hahaha, very funny Ani. Now I've thought about what we should do for over a month, and I've come up with a plan. Since I'll soon be entering my second trimester, and my pregnancy will start to show, if anyone asks why you're so involved, we'll tell them that you're going to be my baby's godfather."

"Ouch!" Padmé squealed. "What was that for!"

"To be sure I wasn't dreaming." Anakin responded.

"Your supposed to pinch yourself, you idiot!"

"Now, now…" Anakin countered. "Is that anyway to treat the father of your future child?"

Padmé laughed and slipped her arms around her husband's waist and nudged him toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I've never had such an overwhelming response to a single chapter before, 11 reviews, WOW! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, and if you didn't review last time, please do this time…

**REVIEWS**

**Screwthejedicode786:** lol, yes I know, and actually, that's a bit biased, I use that line all the time, so I couldn't help but stick it in when the opportunity came up

**donatellamarks:** thanks a lot, I appreciate it

**LVB:** thanks, and like I told Screwthejedicode786, that line was a bit biased, and yes, I would rather pinch my boyfriend than myself, it's just who I am, and btw, where did you get your username?

**Paul P.S. Sullivan:** lol, so do I, if you've ever seen the movie Alex & Emma, which I did for the first time today, you'll know what I mean, I just go where the story takes me

**logansgurl2020:** lol, don't worry, school's out, so I'll be writing more this summer…

**Padfoot n' Moony:** here u go…and btw, what about prongs?

**DivineRoseKeeper:** yeah, my stories tend to be better if I add some humor

**gimmeabreak:** lol, of course

**No One Mourns the Wicked:** thanks, I like to add my own twist to galactic cursing

**Fuzzie Muzzie:** thanks, keep reading

**gabyhyatt:** thanks 4 reviewing; now I have over ten reviews.

**monkeygal-101:** thanx, I appreciate the feedback

**meminenotyou:** definitely, the day I write a Vader story will be the day I die…

**Godfather**

**by Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Two**

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sola Naberrie, Sabé, Bail Organa, and Padmé Amidala sat in a holo-conference discussing Padmé's pending pregnancy.

"And so," Padmé concluded. "I wish for the five of you to be godparents to my children."

A now five-month pregnant Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker had found out just a week ago that she would be giving birth to twins; a boy and a girl.

"Master," Anakin began.

"Anakin, please; I am no longer your master." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know Master. But you know what they say, old habits die hard."

Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin continued.

"But are jedi allowed to-"

Obi-Wan sighed again at his former-padawan's ignorance.

"You know Anakin," he said. "Your ignorance will be the death of the both of us one of these days."

Anakin snorted and turned to Padmé.

"So Senator, who's the father of your children again?"

"I never said, Master Jedi, and I intend to keep my personal life just that. _Mine_." Padmé replied coolly.

"Well you can tell me right? After all, I _am_ your sister." Sola grinned, shooting a knowing glance at Anakin.

"Fine, my husband and I will contact you later tonight. That is," she added, "if you're not busy?"

"No, that'll be fine. I'll contact you around 7?"

"Seven's great." Padmé replied. "See you then."

Sola nodded and commed out as Padmé eyed the other four.

"If I catch any of the rest of you hiding out around here tonight, you won't live to see tomorrow." Padmé smiled innocently and commed out as well.

"So?" Bail began. "Who's with me?"

Anakin smirked and gave Bail the thumbs up, and they both turned to Obi-Wan.

The old jedi master sighed.

"Fine." he said. "But if we get caught, it's all Anakin's idea."

The three men laughed and turned to Sabé, who shook her head disapprovingly before comming out herself.

**Six-Forty Five that evening**

"Oh sith-spit!" Padmé declared as she peered out the door.

Sola laughed, having a fairly accurate idea of who was outside.

"All right, Organa, Kenobi-OUT!" Padmé screeched. "I want to talk to the mastermind behind this mission alone, _Anakin_. Oh, and Bail, Obi-Wan, if you see any sexy, supposedly single, men downstairs, tell them to stay there."

The senator winked as Bail and Obi-Wan disappeared through the elevator and she pulled her husband inside.

Anakin laughed at his comrades' idiocy and playfully pushed his wife down on the couch.

The two sat there laughing for a few minutes before Sola cleared her throat.

"Ahem!"

Padmé and Anakin started laughing again as they headed over to the chair by the holocom.

"Sola, hey!" Anakin greeted his sister-in-law.

Sola laughed and replied knowingly.

"I knew it." she sighed. "I just knew it. Don't ask me how, I just did."

The three of them shared in another fit of laughter while Anakin pulled Padmé up onto his lap.

Padmé sighed and shook her head at her older sister.

"So Anakin, now you really are the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home."

Padmé sighed once more and rolled her eyes.

"But Sola, I never brought him home when he was my boyfriend."

"True." Sola replied. "But you could always bring him home and say he's your boyfriend."

Anakin laughed and pulled Padmé closer to him, wrapping an arm around her belly.

"That would be a bit hard now, don't you think?" he asked, smirking.

Padmé playfully hit her husband upside the head and smiled at him.

"But listen, Sola." Padmé said, immediately diverting her attention from her extremely sexy husband. "You can't tell anyone! Not Mom, not Dad, not Ryoo, not Pooja, not-"

"Alright, Alright! I get the picture." Sola laughed at her baby sister. "But are you sure I can't even tell Mom?"

"Tell me what?" came a voice from the Naberrie kitchen back on Naboo.

Padmé gasped and pushed Anakin out of view just as her mother appeared on the holocom.

"Oh, nothing." she sighed, as Anakin threw her a quilt to cover her abnormally large abdomen.

"Padmé Amidala Naberrie!" Jobal squealed. "Are you pregnant?"

**OOH! Cliffy, but 4 all u Hayden fans, my friend, yamihawkeye, she has Hayden's address, if u could please help me bug her 4 it, I would greatly appreciate it…**


End file.
